


'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by thatslovelyharreh



Series: Single Dad Series. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5k, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Just a Small Amount of Angst Tho, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Romance, Swearing, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, a little sexy time, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslovelyharreh/pseuds/thatslovelyharreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry found it, he’s found the perfect ring. He’d purchased it the moment he saw it, not even caring the price, not caring if it was a million pounds. It’s a simple, silver band with engraved barely noticeable swirls and patterns, unique, like his Louis’."</p><p> </p><p>(Harry lies and nearly exposes his plans to propose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolce_piccante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/gifts).



> Hello, I'm back with the final part, sorta? I don't know, I had soooo much fun writing this for you guys!  
> If you guys wana message me prompts or dribbles for this, I would love to do them! So let me know! (: You can message me here or find me on tumblr at runningwiththerebelsxx!
> 
>  
> 
> Song is "Tenerife Sea" by the amazing Ed Sheeran. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Lina xx

“Ruby, come on, love.”

“No Daddy, we have to wait for Lou,” Ruby insists impatiently and loudly, squirming herself into an upright position. The covers that were wrapped tightly around her tiny body, crumpled and tossed to the side.

“Lou is out with his friends for the night, yes? He’ll be out late,” Harry tells his daughter for what seems like the hundredth time this night.

He had nearly had to push Lou out to have a lads night, he was whining just as bad as Ruby. He had two babies apparently.

“B-but he needs to read to me, like he does every night!” Ruby’s plump bottom lip quivering as tears start welling up in her doe eyes and gripping Harry’s arm in a death grip.

Harry sighs loudly, wanting just a little sleep himself, being at the studio all day had been exhausting. He clients were extra picky and prissy today.

Ruby was pouting, in a full on pushed out lip and furrowed little eyebrows. Harry would never tell her, but her pouting nearly melted him all the time.

Harry knows that bedtime stories had become her and Lou’s thing, whilst Harry would listen from outside the door, or on nights when Ruby was willing to share Louis, he could cuddle up with her whilst Louis spoke.

Harry shakes his head now, thinking of how hesitant he was, of his first date with Louis, how he thought Ruby would react when they finally moved onto the next step of _dating_. (She squealed and demanded ice cream to celebrate.)

Louis and Harry have been going strong for over two and half years, Louis basically moving into their flat unofficially, little by little, their drawers of clothes mixed together, toothbrushes side by side, taking turns cleaning up Ruby’s messes.

Louis had made him realize how lonely he was, beside for Ruby, of course. He loved being able to talk about his stressful clients, how naughty his daughter had been that day, or even just what he ate, whilst lying in bed at night with the man he loved.

And the most important thing was the relationship that developed between Louis and Ruby, they were best friends, inseparable. Ruby had Louis wrapped around her little finger the moment they met and it has just grown from there.

At first, yes, Harry had been a little hesitant about introducing them, not wanting Ruby to get attached if it didn’t work out and to make sure that this was the real deal, which it is turning out to be.

Harry was ready to move to the next step, he was ready to propose, to the gorgeous blue-eyed man who made his daughter stop crying on the train those two years and some odd months ago.

Ruby was five now and understanding more and more each day, so obviously she would have to be in on the plan as well. But he’d have to save the surprise to her for when she’s not having a pouting fest.

“I can read it for you, baby,” Harry offers, trying to squeeze himself onto the small bed, decorated with Cinderella pillowcases and sheets, but a Batman comforter.

“Lou! I want Lou!” Ruby cries out, pushing her head into her pillow and kicking her legs out dramatically, her chocolate curls springing every which way.

“Love, you know we don’t pout in this house, that’s not okay,” Harry warns warily, giving his ‘look’ of disapproval he’d mastered. He didn’t want to fight her right now, they were both getting very tired.

She knows the look in his eye and his tone of voice, she whimpers softly but slide back down underneath the covers, burying her nose in Tutu, who was hanging on by a thread at this point.

“Sorry Daddy,” Ruby lisps, knuckling at one of her eyes, and blinking slowly.

“Thank you for apologizing, pumpkin. Lou will be here in the morning, good night, love bug,” Harry coos quietly, leaning down to make sure the covers are fitted to her body and kissing her nose.

“Night Daddy, love you,” She yawns before he flicks her light off, the nightlight glowing a gentle blue in the corner of the room.

+++

Harry must doze off at some point on the couch as scribbles out lines to a new song, because he’s awoken to a soft brush to his forehead.

“Hey sleepy,” Louis murmurs, leaning in to nudge his mouth softly against Harry’s, kissing him ‘hello’.

“Babe, ‘m awake,” Harry grumbles, even though he’s really half asleep, he automatically kisses back.

“Oh really? That’s why your journal’s laying on the ground wide-open and you’re snoring?” Louis teases, sliding himself onto Harry’s lap and nipping at his neck, with his sharp little teeth.

“What’d you and the lads do?” Harry hums, stretching his neck to allow Louis more room to bite at.

“Just drank a couple pints, played some footie, got bored, missed you,” Louis smiles against his cool skin, moving his mouth to Harry’s jawline.

“Missed you all day,” Harry complains, moving to hands to guide Louis’ head in, so Harry can connect their lips.

“Then show me,” Louis retorts, a giggle in his voice, as he reconnects their lips. His small hands going to weave into Harry’s long locks and tugging, just so.

Harry can’t help the sound he let’s out as he shuffles Louis farther onto his lap and grips softly at his hips, pushing them closer together.

“Taste good, Lou,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips then licks into his mouth, tasting of bitter apple and cider.

“Haz, love, I need….” Louis trails off as Harry leans down to bites at his collarbone, sliding his hands under Louis’ jersey, feeling his warm, golden skin.

“What’d you need, sweetheart?” Harry asks as he continues grazing his teeth back and forth, just enough to drive Louis’ insane.

Just as Louis opens his mouth to whimper and tell Harry exactly want he needs, they both hear the little patter of feet on the floor.

Louis quickly slides off Harry’s lap, but cuddles straight into his side as the door to Ruby’s room opens.

“Daddy? Lou?” Ruby sniffles, shuffling out of her room, with Tutu pressed to her wet cheek.

“In here, lovey!” Harry calls, leaning to plant a tender kiss to Louis’ temple, as he wiggles into Harry’s side even farther, like there’s still too much room.

“Oh Bee,” Louis sticks out his lower lip, opening his arms to her as she appears in the doorway, tear-stained face and hiccupping softly.

Ruby automatically wiggles herself onto his lap but splays her upper body on Harry’s chest, hugging his middle tight.

“What are the tears for?” Harry frowns, tilting her tiny chin so he can swipe the pad of his thumb against her cheeks.

“Ba-bad dream,” She informs both of them with wide green eyes.

“What was it about?” Harry asks, noticing some damp hair sticking to her forehead so he twist the hairband off of his wrist, the one he usually uses, and ties her hair carefully away from her warm face.

“Lou left, ‘cause he left for his friends, but forever,” Ruby recalls, which makes the tears start streaming again, as she buries her nose into her father’s chest, her small hands clutching at his sides.

“Baby girl-“ Harry begins but is cut off.

“Come here, Queen Bee,” Louis asks softly, holding his arms out, a frown on his face.

Ruby detaches herself from her father and burrows down into Louis’ hold.

“Listen here, I will never ever leave, you hear?” Louis murmurs into her hair, Harry’s heart melting into an absolute puddle at the moment as he tugs them both towards him a little more. His two loves.

“Pinky promise?” She peeps up, looking trustingly at him.

“Pinky promise. Me and your daddy are a sure thing, okay? We love each other very much, and I love you very much too.” 

“Are you my Daddy too then?” Ruby asks softly, curious eyes switching between both men as they pause, exchanging glances.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, really. Harry and Louis talked about it, multiple times. Though Harry did want to surprise Louis with when he was proposing, it was a shocked about actually doing it, they knew they wanted to get married.

They’ve talked about it for hours on end, if Louis was absolutely, one hundred percent sure he wanted to raise Ruby with him. Since Harry and her were a packaged deal. Louis never hesitated for a moment about it, he wanted everything with them.

Harry and Louis agreed that at some point Ruby may want to start calling Louis a different name, they would both be okay with it, but they did not want to push it on her at any rate, it was her choice, all the way. 

“Only if you want to, dove,” Harry tells her carefully, leaning down to tug her loose sock back onto her little foot, before giving it a tickle.

Ruby giggles tiredly, ending the stream with a big open-mouthed yawn, “I do, Daddy. What do I call you, Lou?”

Louis hesitates for a second, a smile bright on his face, “You decide, Bee.”

She seems stumped for a second, forehead wrinkling slightly, “Um, well, I already have a Daddy, but you can be Papa! Like Papa Bear!”

“My names Papa Bear now?” Louis huffs dramatically, hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder as Ruby tries to tug him off and get his attention back.

“No, Papa, just Papa!”

“Oh, hear that Harry? My new names Just Papa?” Louis complains, winking at Harry before peppering kisses over Ruby’s face.

“Nice to meet you, Just Papa,” Harry adds, but is it automatically followed by an angry huff.

Usually Ruby is all up for teasing and having fun, but when she’s tired she can be quite the party-ruiner if things aren’t going her way.

“No! Daddy and Papa! Those are your names!” She cries out, wriggling out of their holds and stomping her feet on the ground.

“Ruby Anne, you know better,” Harry scolds, raising his eyebrow at her.

Ruby frowns, stomping back to her room with Tutu hanging limply in her grip, before it goes quiet except for tiny sniffles.

“She missed you all day,” Harry informs Louis then adds, “Papa.”

“Has a ring to it, doesn’t it?” Louis grins happily, intertwining his and Harry’s hands.

“Mmm, it does. She’s so difficult sometimes, you’ve rubbed off on her too much,” Harry grumbles before nipping at Louis’ chin lightly. 

It’s like clockwork, on the dot, Ruby is the most predictable child sometimes. She throws a tantrum, feels bad about it, and then apologizes, it’s like her routine.

“She’ll be out in less than a minute,” Louis chuckles, nodding towards Ruby’s door down the hall.

As predicted, the sound of her little feet are heard again, this time her eyes a little watery and head down.

“Will you tuck me in?” Ruby snuffles and stands at the edge of the room.

“Who do you want?” Harry asks, preparing to hear Louis’ name since he’d been gone all day.

“Daddy and Papa,” She whimpers, shuffling into Harry’s grasp as he tugs her onto his hip.

Harry cannot help the leap in his heart or the smile spreading across his face.

“Okay, love. Can you be nice and say you’re sorry and what you did wrong?” Louis asks kindly as he follows to her room.

“I was bad and stomped my feet and um, pouted. I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbles into Harry’s shoulder grudgingly, her eyes peeking over at Louis.

“That’s my girl,” Harry praises, lowering her back onto her bed and tugging the covers up once again.

“Lou-, Papa?” Ruby whispers after the lights are shut off and the nightlight’s on.

“Hmm?” Louis hums, the name still sounding foreign to his ears, but he loves it.

“You’ll be here tomorrow?” 

“All the days, sweetie,” Louis chuckles, before they close the door softly, leaving it open a crack.

+++

“Hey Papa,” Harry chuckles as he slides off his shirt, once they’re back in their own room.

“You’re liking it just as much as I am,” Louis accuses lightly, eyeing Harry up blatantly and nibbling on his lip.

“If not more,” Harry agrees easily, walking over and tugging Louis’ jersey off, crowding into his space, and, pushing his back against the closest wall. “We’re so domestic and I love it.”

“You’re ridiculous, but I love it just as much,” Louis retorts fondly, his fingertips sliding into Harry’s jeans, making him shiver.

“Love you,” Harry breathes, pushing his plump lips against Louis’, his large hands going to knead at Louis’ hips.

“I love you,” Louis returns before tugging Harry down by his hair, harder into the kiss. They’re honestly so sappy, it’s a little disgusting.

“Gotta be quiet,” Harry murmurs against his lips before, without warning, lifting Louis up and taking the few steps to toss him onto their neatly made bed.

“Make me,” Louis dares him, wiggling his hips at Harry, and teasing his jeans lower on his hips.

Harry growls, landing right on top of him, and starting a fresh mark on his neck, “Oh, I will.”

 

+++

 

“Alright, Lou, I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Harry tells him, gathering his keys and wallet, he was going to need his credit card today, all right.

“Where are you going? I don’t have anything to do, I’ll go with you,” Louis smiles, placing his cereal bowl in the sink and splashing some hot water over the dirty dishes to soak.

Harry bites his lip, this time was his only time space where he could go and actually pick out a ring for Louis. The studio hours have been crazy lately, so many artists in and out.

He’s been browsing every website and catalogue for the perfect one, and just couldn’t find it. He knew he could find it at a little jewelry store, he’s always favored in the heart of London.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. I just-, be a minute,” Harry stutters out, he’s never been a good liar, and he knows it.

Louis raises his eyebrow suspiciously, “Where are you going, Harry?”

“Just out for a little, okay? I’ll be back soon, love,” Harry tells him, trying to avoid the dirty glare he’s getting in return.

“Why are you being shady?” Louis demands, his jaw tightening. “I don’t like that.”

Harry hated lying to Louis, he actually never has, but he’ll be damned if his surprise engagement gets ruined, so he musters up his best poker face and says, “I need to go to the studio for a bit, Coldplay is coming in to record a few tracks, and I need to make sure Niall doesn’t fuck anything up with it.”

“Oh, you couldn’t have just told me that?” Louis chuckles lightly, tucking him into Harry’s side.

“I know you hate when I go in on my days off, babe,” Harry replies, leaning in to peck his lips.

“Alright, well I’ll get Ruby from preschool then,” Louis says against his lips, returning the kiss eagerly.

As Harry exits their flat and revs up the engine of his Range Rover, he’s actually proud to have gotten away with it, but his heart is pounding as he realizes he’s about to pick out the ring for the man of his dreams.

+++

Harry found it, he’s found the perfect ring. He’d purchased it the moment he saw it, not even caring the price, not caring if it was a million pounds. It’s a simple, silver band with engraved barely noticeable swirls and patterns, unique, like his Louis’. 

He couldn’t wait to see it on the tanned finger of the man he loved. To see him say ‘yes’. The only thing he needed to figure out what how he was actually going to propose.

It felt like a velvet brick in his pocket as he climbs the stairs, excited to show it off to Ruby, but trying to think of the best place to stash it where Louis wouldn’t find it. She’ll love it too, though she’ll be mad she wasn’t included in the pick-out. 

But a five-year-old in a jewelry store is a nightmare waiting to happen.

Harry opens the door to a beautiful sight, Louis is laying down on the couch watching the telly with Ruby curled up on top of his chest, asleep with a thumb in her mouth and Tutu as her pillow.

“Hi baby,” Harry whispers, not able to hide the pep in his voice or the smile on his face.

“Hi,” Louis says shortly, not taking his eyes off the screen to even look at Harry.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow, his smile fading from his face, it was so unlike Louis to be short with him.

Him and Louis rarely fought, scratch that, ever fought. They were good at talking, good at communicating their issues, and working it out. Harry never wanted Ruby to see them argue, he saw it too much with his own parents.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asks anxiously, toeing of his shoes, and dropping his keys slowly in vase by the door, careful of his sleeping daughter.

Louis just sighs loudly and ignores him, petting his fingers through Ruby’s bath-damp curls.

“Are you ignoring me?” Harry whispers in disbelief, rolling his lips over his teeth.

Again silence.

“What have I done, Lou?” Harry tries again, his voice raising slightly causing Ruby to stir, he curses under his breathe. 

“Papa?” Ruby lisps, smacking her lips together.

“Ssh, go back to sleep, Bee.” Louis murmurs before sitting up, carefully cradling her to his chest.

“Wait,” Harry makes his way to them quickly, leaning in to kiss her forehead, “Night bug, love you to the moon and back.”

“Night Daddy, love you,” She barely gets out before her eyes are drooping shut for the night.

Harry waits anxiously in the living room, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, stomach twisting uncomfortably. Louis doesn’t return, like he always does, instead Harry hears rustling in the bedroom.

He heaves himself off the couch, and walks into their room to see Louis tugging on some pajama pants and shucking off his shirt, before disappearing into the bathroom. He didn’t even acknowledge him.

Harry shuts the door, tightly, before trailing into the bathroom after him. “What’s going on?”

Louis spits his toothpaste out before roughly shoving the facet to turn the water off. “I think you know.” He bites out.

“Why the hell are you so angry? Can you at least talk to me?” Harry demands, smacking his hand against the counter in agitation. He hated fighting with Louis, it made his stomach twist in knots.

He’s running through his mind of things he could have done wrong today, to make Louis this mad, but he’s literally drawing a blank.

“Why am I so pissed off?” Louis chuckles with no humor. 

“You’re acting like a child, talk to me, Lou!” Harry groans, already exhausted from this.

“You want to know something, Harry? I stopped by your studio after picking up Ruby, she was dying to see you and I figured you’d be there all night. So, I swung by and it’s funny, Niall’s there, with Coldplay, but he said you’d never mentioned coming in and hadn’t come in, had no clue where you were. That’s something, innit?” 

Harry gulps, knowing he’s in trouble, but has no idea how to explain without spilling his surprise. He opens his mouth, to attempt an excuse but Louis puts his hand up, and stops him.

“Sleep in the guestroom, we’re dealing with this is the morning,” Louis tells him dryly, flicking the light off in the bathroom before leaving, despite Harry still being in there.

“Lou, love,” Harry follows him, his heart pounding harshly.

“No, don’t, ‘Lou, love’ me, Harry,” Louis mimics his deep voice, sliding under the covers in their bed, and into the center, making sure there’s no room for him. He’s officially in the dog house.

“Babe, just-“

“You won’t even tell me where you actually where? And you _lied_! You’ve never lied before,” Louis whisper-shouts but Harry can see the hurt in his eyes and he could bare it.

“I wish I could tell you,” Harry mumbles, grabbing whatever sleep pants he could find, and changing.

“Me too,” Louis mutters angrily, turning on his side away from him.

“I’ll see you in the morning, I love you so much, more than you know,” Harry tells him before shuffling out of the room.

Out of habit, he peeks into Ruby’s room to see her fast asleep, and snoring lightly.

He couldn’t have Louis think the worst, he knew he needed to propose, and soon.

An idea hits Harry and he gets to work, getting all the ingredients out for a home-made breakfast that’s going to lead to a perfect ‘marry me’. He couldn’t let Louis slip through his fingers because his not-thought-out lie to go purchase the ring.

He knew Louis didn’t want something extravagant or over the top, like an orchestra or a trip to Paris, though Harry would have done that in the heartbeat. He liked the simpler things, just like he did.

This was going to be perfect.

+++

Louis wakes up, groggy and still upset, the absolute worst way to start off the day. But then he realizes he’s been woken up to a persistent poking on his cheek.

He reaches and playfully grabs Ruby’s fingers, before nibbling on them and tickling her until she’s out of breathe, noticing on then that she’s extremely dressed up for nine in the morning, as his alarm clock says.

Ruby’s wearing a bright purple dress, that looks like a Tutu at the bottom with a sparkly upper top. Her crazy curls tamed and pulled up neatly into a bun, that only Harry has mastered.

“Why are you so dressed up, my love?” Louis croaked, sitting up and stretching his bones. He did not get a good sleep last night, anxious over the whole argument and situation.

“Come on, Papa. It’s a big day,” Ruby squeals excitedly, tugging on his hand and using all her weight to persuade him off the bed.

“It’s a big day? What’s going on?” Louis questions, grabbing his shirt off the ground and slipping it on, before helping Ruby off the bed.

“It’s a surprise!” She whispers urgently before leading him by his hand.

Right as he walks out, he gets a whiff of something amazing, honey and pancakes, his absolute favorite thing combination.

“You got dressed up for pancakes?” Louis laughs, following her obediently. 

“No, for that, Papa!” Ruby says, pointing at Harry, which he hadn’t seen until now, on one knee in the middle of their kitchen, in his best pair of black skinny jeans, and a silk shirt with only three buttons actually buttons, his hair even somewhat tamed.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says clearly, his heart probably about to sprint out of his chest.

Louis’ freezes where he is, his eyes watering up already, as he blinks harshly, hoping it’s not a dream he hasn’t woke up from yet.

“I wasn’t planning on doing this today, I just bought the ring yesterday,” Harry chuckles nervously, his mouth dry.

“That’s where you where-“

“I love you, I’ll always _always_ be loyal to you. I want to grow old with you, to raise Ruby and a ton of other babies with you. I want to travel the world with you and do everything with you,” Harry chokes out, getting emotional himself, after he promised he wouldn’t cry.

“I fell in love with you the moment you stuck your tongue out and made Ruby laugh. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, you’re my person, I love you. Ruby and I want you forever, if you’ll have us.”

Louis, on wobbly legs, meets Harry at his spot in the kitchen.

“Will you marry me, Louis Tomlinson?” Harry murmurs, looking up at him, his love for Louis written on his face and in his deep green eyes.

“Of course, of course,” Louis laughs watery, letting Harry shakily take his hand and slide a beautiful silver ring on it, perfectly fitting. 

“It’s beautiful,” Louis gasps, holding it up and watching it twinkle in the morning sun, a little body running into his legs, nearly knocking him over.

“He said yes, Daddy! Papa, Papa!” Ruby shouts excitedly, grabbing his hand to stare at the ring on his finger.

“I love you,” Louis leans down to Ruby’s level, taking her small hands.

“I love you too, Papa,” Ruby says sincerely, with her gapped-tooth grin.

“And you, mister,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips, letting his _fiancé_ wipe the tears from his cheeks, “Are never getting rid of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry agrees, kissing him with so much feeling it’s overwhelming.

“Break it up! There’s a child!” A loud voice booms, entering into the kitchen with heavy feet.

“Uncle Niall!” Ruby chirps, automatically hopping into his open arms, and giggling.

“Hi pet! We’re having a park date today, just me and you!” 

“Can we go to the park, um, with the big slide?” Ruby asks hopefully, using her best puppy dog look.

“Of course, I want to go down too, ya’ know!” Niall laughs, honestly sometimes he’s the five-year-old.

“Why are we going today? They just got encaged!” Ruby questions, glancing at her parents.

All three men chuckle at the adorable girl, “Engaged honey, not encaged,” Harry corrects, leaning to kiss her button nose.

“Your fathers have some business to attend too,” Niall hints by waggling his eyebrows none to subtly.

Harry blushes and smack Niall when Ruby says, “What kind of business?”

“Exercise! Plenty of adult exercise!” Niall tells her, biting his lips from laughter. His face turning a bright red.

“Okay, quite enough of that!” Louis cuts off Niall, trying to avert the subject.

“Ruby, love, let’s go get you changed for the park, yes?” Harry rushes, before Niall can open his mouth, guiding her out of the kitchen quickly.

+++

“Alright, have fun, baby. See you, later,” Harry coos at her, landing a few kisses to her face.

“Okay Daddy!” She smiles, dimples popping out of her cheeks, she pats his cheek.

When Niall turns to leave, a panic rises in her face, “No! Wait! Papa!”

“Oh, of course,” Harry hums as Niall chuckles, tugging lightly at her ear. “Papa, come on, Ruby’s leaving!” 

Louis’ appears seconds later, still chewing on a piece of delicious pancake, giving Ruby a stick syrupy kiss, that makes her squeal and push him away.

“Bye, sweetie,” Louis murmurs, “Love you!”

After they’re finally out the door, Harry is on Louis within seconds, “You’re mine.”

Louis smiles sweetly at him, leaning up on his toes to give him a searing kiss that’s sugary sweet. “ I am.” 

“I think it’s time for some adult exercise, we got until six o’clock,” Harry tells him, barely moving his mouth to say it, lips brushing on nearly every word.

“We got all our lives, you sap,” Louis giggles before tugging harshly on Harry’s bottom lip with a sharp nip.

“Mmm, I’m the sap?” Harry laughs loudly, dodging the slap that was being tossed his way.

“You are, the sappiest,” Louis reminds him, already leading him backwards through the hallway. 

Within minutes, they barely have anything else on, only making it as far as the wall next to their bedroom before not being able to bring themselves to move further.

Louis’ hitched on Harry’s waist, his hands wandering farther down, making Harry’s stomach tighten with excitement.

Right as his hands are about to dip under the waistband, the doorbell is sounding. It startles Harry nearly into dropping Louis flat on his bum.

“Are you kidding me?” Louis whines as Harry lowers him back to his own feet.

“Open up, we forgot Tutu!” Niall shouts behind door, echoing through their whole flat.

“Tutu’s an asshole,” Harry sighs, bending to tug back on his jeans, wincing a tad.

“Hey, Tutu is the reason we’re together, mister,” Louis snorts, before smacking his hard on the bottom and pushing him on his way.

Tutu was indeed the best stuffed animal on this Earth.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

Life honestly couldn’t be any better, he was married to the man of his dreams, and this man was the father of his children. He’d hit the jackpot, got dealt the right cards, what have you…

Fatherhood fit Louis just as much as it fits Harry, it made him more attractive, if that’s even possible. Maybe because it’s so domestic and that does something for Harry, but who knows.

Now, Ruby was an older sister, which she was taking on the responsibility of quite well. Harry was so nervous that she wouldn’t like her new siblings on the way, via surrogate. 

Ruby didn’t seem to mind not being the only child anymore, but it wasn’t like she had to struggle for their love or anything. There was always plenty of cuddles and kisses for all the babies, given graciously by both Harry and Louis.

“Go find a seat, I’ll order for us, love,” Harry tells Louis, landing a soft peck to his lips, a gurgling nearly one-year-old on his hip, and mouthing Harry’s shoulder out of boredom. He was the worlds largest chew toy, Louis had once called him. 

“Order me something good,” Louis demands playfully, mirroring Harry with their other almost one-year-old on his hip but was enthralled by the events around him.

Harry cried the moment he found out they were having twins, only to turn to find Louis bleary-eyed too. They couldn’t have ask for anything better. Nine months later, almost exactly, two healthy boys came into the worlds. Easton and Beau, their little heart-breakers, little mini-me’s.

“You can have me later,” Harry winks, pursing his lips teasingly.

“Dream on,” Louis snorts at his corny pick-up line, before sauntering off to the play area of the restaurant with Ruby and Beau.

“Your Papa is so mean to me, yes?” Harry coos at his little boy, as Easton tugs on his long locks none to gently, whilst smiling a gummy smile.

“Are you kidding me?!” Harry hears over his shoulder, his back immediately tensing, as the voice is strangely familiar.

He turns to see someone he wished he wouldn’t have to ever see again, the women he for some reasons had once called his ‘girlfriend’, who abandoned their own daughter, it is Chelsea, Ruby’s mum.

“Oh, um hi,” Harry greets awkwardly, wincing slightly at the baby slobber being threaded into his hair by his son’s curious fingers.

Chelsea looks a little confused, by the baby on his hip, Easton leans more towards Louis’ looks with vibrant blue eyes, with barely-there brunette wisps of hair. More as Beau had blue-green eyes but popping dimples to match his Daddy, his hair a little blonder.

“Switch back to girls again, Styles?” She bites out, none to nicely. Obviously still bitter, lovely.

Harry remembers immediately why he never wanted to see or hear from her again. The only pleasant memories resurfacing were of her pregnant belly, with Ruby’s little kicks from the inside, signaling she’s healthy and happy.

“Excuse me?” Harry bites out, trying to stay calm by nuzzling his nose in the soft light curls of Easton’s hair, smelling of baby shampoo and home.

Chelsea points blatantly at the baby, like it’s not obvious. “You heard me, Harry. Couldn’t handle Ruby by yourself? Had to go get another woman to take care of her for you.”

Harry feels his throat closing up, he wasn’t use to confrontation like this, but he didn’t know how to contain his anger at the thought of someone implying he is less than an amazing father. That is one thing he knows that he’s good at.

“Daddy, Daddy, look! Papa won me the teddy out of the machine!” A tiny voice interrupts tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

Chelsea becomes silent, looking down at her own little daughter, that she hadn’t seen in nearly seven years. 

Harry doesn’t know what to expect, for her to weep and apologize, to want to see her daughter? That wouldn’t be very good for anyone involved. Chelsea was toxic and Harry would be damned if she wanted Ruby back. But of course, she didn’t, she doesn’t care about anyone but herself.

She just glances at Ruby for a mere minute, before averting her eyes back to Harry. “Who’s the lucky lady?” Chelsea snorts with sarcasm. “Should tell her you might wana go back to lads after these two, yeah?” 

Harry can feel his chest tightening, his overwhelming urge to yell, but like always, Louis is by his side, protecting him and their babies. Harry wasn’t good at being loud and confrontational, that was Louis’ specialty. 

“Bee, can you go back to the ball pit? Daddy and I will be right over,” Louis asks with a serious tone, before watching her carefully until she’s throwing herself into the pit with the other children.

“You’re joking,” Chelsea snorts obnoxiously, raising her eyebrow at Louis.

“Louis Tomlinson-Styles, you are?” Louis reaches out his unoccupied hand, his glinting silver band obvious, with sickening sweetness.

“Ruby’s mum, actually,” Chelsea ignores the handshake with a pinched look.

“Actually Ruby doesn’t have a mum, she has Papa and Daddy though. But thanks for stopping to chat,” Louis snaps bluntly, gritting his teeth, and going into protective Papa mode as Harry likes to call it.

Chelsea looks a little taken back by Louis’ viciousness then tries to regain her confidence, “You actually married, Harry? Be careful, he might switched back to birds.” She mutters lamely, her face reddening.

“Have you seen my arse, honey? He ain’t switching back,” Louis smirks widely and surely. Harry can’t help the bubbling laughter the arises from his chest.

Then suddenly, another baby is being shuffled into his arms, Beau. As Louis says, “Chelsea and I are going to have a little talk? Go check on Ruby, darling.”

Harry knows not to argue with Louis when he goes into Papa bear mode, it’s even happened at Ruby’s PTA meetings. 

He gets distracted anyways, by Beau trying to chew on his finger, with his one sharp little tooth. 

Harry will probably never know what Louis said to Chelsea, but he does know it makes her leave with her head down and a snarling defeat of her face.

+++

“How could anybody be like that?” Harry murmurs, a little sadly. 

Ruby tucked into his side, fast asleep. Beau battling sleep whilst lounging on his chest and Easton, out like a light, on Louis’.

“She’s a waste to even think about, Harry,” Louis whispers, rubbing soothingly circles with his thumb on the palm of Harry’s hand.

“I know, it’s just…” Harry doesn’t even have words, how could anyone not want Ruby? She’s perfect.

Harry’s about to finish the sentence when there is an attack of baby fingers in his mouth, Beau taking it upon himself to shove his little chunky hand in as he tries to talk.

“Oh, thank you, mister. I was hungry,” Harry chuckles, munching on his little fingers as Beau giggles beautifully. 

Louis can’t help but fond watching his boys. He never thought life would work out this good for him.

“No one else matters,” Louis smiles, “Just our little family.”

“Just our little family.” Harry agrees happily, leaning over to smack a loud kiss to Louis’ lips.


End file.
